


Frozen Strawberries

by theawesomepfanfic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, High School AU, M/M, Request Fill, got a request on tumblr that gave me the idea whoop, this is a high school au i've had in mind for a long time lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10275515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawesomepfanfic/pseuds/theawesomepfanfic
Summary: / Hey, if your still up for sad Geoff prompts, can I have some geovin where Gavin gets to be the concerned and protective one for once? Something to do with Geoff and disordered eating, such as bulimia or something (or if this is a trigger or uncomfortable to write change it to whatever you wish!!!) thank you!!!! /





	

I

The first time Geoff Ramsey had any sort of interaction with Gavin Free was in the bathroom, during seventh period, after he had taken half the period sitting in the bathroom on his phone. He liked to spend most of his time during his study hall as far away from the annoying people in the class, and the bathroom was the perfect place to escape. He could also change into his work uniform there, so as soon as the bell rang to release him from the hellish high school he could book it and hopefully get another half hour. 

He didn’t pay much attention when Gavin walked in- it wasn’t like he knew the kid at all. He didn’t have many friends, and Gavin certainly wasn’t one of them. Gavin was a grade below him and was popular. They never had any reason to talk, so Geoff was almost startled when Gavin turned to him.

“Are you skipping class?” Gavin asked, tilting his head just a bit. 

“No. Unless you consider study hall a class.” He replied, trying not to sound too interested in the conversation. He wasn’t sure if this was some sort of prank or  
something Gavin had been put up to, or maybe a teacher had sent him. 

Gavin was a big name in their school. He was the reason their school newspaper started up again, and he not only played on the rugby team but also founded it. He was elected class president both years he’d been in high school, and to top it all off he was a foreign student. People flocked to him, and Geoff never really got the chance to figure out his attitude. 

“I was afraid you’d died. I saw you come in here like, half an hour ago. Is the bathroom really a cool place to skip study hall?” Gavin laughed, that charming little accent of his making Geoff smile at such a stupid question. 

“I suppose it’s a preferred preference. You’d rather sit in class and chat, I’d much rather come here and nap.” He pulled his uniform out of his bag and started to change, causing Gavin to look the other way. 

“Oh, you work up at the mall? I was thinking of applying for something, think you can give me a good shout-out?” Gavin was staring at the sinks now, trying pretty hard not to watch Geoff change. 

“Can you pass a drug test?” Geoff asked, and Gavin made a noise that almost sounded offended.

“Of course I can pass a drug test! Are you trying to say someth-“ Geoff held his hand up to cut Gavin off, finally dressed. 

“Then you won’t need anything from me.” And he left the bathroom, not wanting to continue the conversation much longer. 

It wasn’t that Gavin was bad, or annoying, or anything like that. It was just that Geoff didn’t want people to think Gavin was hanging around him. No one really liked him at all, and Gavin had made quite the face for himself in the school. He didn’t want to be the reason Gavin lost that. So he just dropped the whole conversation in hopes that Gavin would catch the hint. 

II

The second time Geoff and Gavin spoke was at a party. Now, Geoff never was the type to go to any sort of party. He hated them, they took good time that he could be working and turned it into mindless drinking and loud, annoying music. The only reason that he ever bothered to go to any sort of party was when his only friend, Jack, would go. 

Jack was a great guy. They had lived next to each other for as long as he could remember, and had been friends just as long. Jack was a quiet kid who, like Geoff, just wanted to float through high school without much happening. He was in a few clubs and liked to go to football games and the occasional party, and normally Geoff would tag along. Sometimes he’d have fun. 

Tonight was not one of those nights. Jack had disappeared somewhere with some kid he had a crush on, and Geoff was left all alone. He didn’t even know whose house he was at, but didn’t want to leave without Jack. He went outside into the cold to escape the heat and noise of the party, hiding a drink in one pocket as he attempted to light a cigarette in the windy weather. 

“Those aren’t very good for you.” The voice startled him so bad he dropped the cigarette and watched it roll right into a puddle. He turned to glare at the person and then found Gavin relaxing in a swinging chair, one arm resting over his forehead and the other brushing against the ground. He looked violently sexual. 

“I don’t remember asking for your opinion.” He said instead of just giving the glare, and Gavin laughed as he sat up. 

“I don’t see you smoking normally. Are you stressed out? This lousy party just a bit too tough for you, big guy?” Gavin said in an almost mocking voice, but the sweet smile told Geoff he was just playing around. 

“I am stressed. I’d like to go home, but Jack disappeared upstairs with Michael Jones.” He grumbled, pulling the drink out from his pocket to have, now that his cigarette was ruined. 

“Oh, wow, my boy is getting dirty tonight!” Gavin grinned, standing up to take the drink right from Geoff’s hands and chug over half of it. Geoff was almost turned on as Gavin handed it back. “I’m going to go ruin it. Jack’ll be down soon.”

With a wink Gavin was gone, disappearing inside. Geoff looked down at the drink, staring at the spot where Gavin’s lips just were. He shook his head around before any weird thoughts could come to him, and finished it before heading back inside to catch Jack.

III

The next time he and Gavin talked was in Gavin’s swimming pool. Geoff didn’t know how to swim. He didn’t like to swim. It was cold, and not necessarily swimming weather. But Gavin had caught him as he walked home from work, standing there in swim trunks and a towel wrapped around his shoulders and god, he couldn’t say no to that big smile. 

He sat with his feet in the water, his pants rolled up at the edges. Gavin was laying on a raft, watching the stars above them. The pool was heated and Geoff had to admit the warm mist that was in the air felt wonderful against the cold around them. He watched Gavin closely, still in a bit of shock that he had been asked to come. 

“Geoff,” Gavin slid off the raft and into the water, “You should get in. It’s nice. You don’t have to take your shirt off or anything if you don’t want.”

Geoff just blinked at the request, but as Gavin started to swim closer to him he couldn’t help it. He kicked off his pants and then slid into the water, shivering at first but then getting used to the warmth all around him. They were right at the shallow end, so he was totally fine as long as he was touching the ground. 

Gavin got the biggest, brightest smile on his face and then reared an arm back to create a huge splash that hit Geoff right in the face. Geoff sputtered for a second, but then did the same back at Gavin. They kept it up for a long time, just splashing at each other and trying to get one much more wet. Everything changed when Gavin dove at him and took them both under.

He knew to hold his breath so he did, smiling as he felt Gavin wrapped around him. The water was even warmer under the surface, and he felt like he could just drift away in that moment. Then Gavin kissed him. 

Not breathing underwater was hard enough, but not breathing when someone else had their lips against yours was quite the challenge. He shot up right away, pushing Gavin away in the process so he could cough up the water that he had snorted in. Gavin looked upset, pushing his hair back out of his face. 

“I’m sorry, I thought you- I thought you would-“ he stuttered, clearly not exactly sure what he wanted to say. Geoff didn’t know what to think. Gavin had just kissed him. It was something that he had never expected to happen to him. To be kissed. By someone as handsome as Gavin. His thoughts were going a mile an hour but he decided without delay he didn’t give a shit. 

So he stepped forward and pulled Gavin right up into a kiss again, smashing their faces together. Gavin seemed shocked at first but then wrapped his legs around Geoff’s waist and wrapped his arms around his neck, causing him to fall back against one of the pool walls. 

It wasn’t very long until Gavin’s trunks were floating in the water near them. 

IV

Geoff’s life changed after that evening spent in the pool. He didn’t really know exactly what to call himself and Gavin- if they were a couple, or if they were friends with benefits, or what. He did know that he and Gavin spent as much time together as possible after it. From walking to class to studying, to going to sporting events or Geoff sitting through student council meetings so he could rub Gavin’s thigh through it all. 

He did so much more. It was almost exhausting at first, following Gavin’s crazy busy schedule. They went to rugby, then to the school news room, then to some sort of game, then to Gavin’s house to do homework, then he’d go to work, get home late and get as much sleep as he could before he’d wake up to a good morning text from Gavin and start all over again. 

Gavin’s friends even became a part of his life. He knew most of them from past encounters, like Michael Jones. Jack was so glad Geoff was willing to hang out with him and go on double dates with them. Michael was a nice kid, was captain of the rugby team and quarterback for the football team. A very sporty kid with not a lot of smarts, Gavin and Jack always had to help him with his work. The four of them ended up spending a lot of time together. 

There was Ryan Haywood as well. He was the class president of Geoff’s class, a very outstanding guy. One of the smartest people Geoff knew, he could solve a crazy math problem in seconds. He was also president of the drama club and the lead in the play, which Gavin and Geoff had stayed after school several times to help set the stage and help Ryan rehearse. 

Ryan had a thing with this kid Ray Narvaez Jr., who was something. He was on the golf team and seemed startlingly good at it for someone of his size, but honestly Geoff saw him more in the video game club room then he ever saw him holding a golf club. ‘Natural talent,’ Ryan called it, with one arm slung around Ray’s shoulders. Ray had shrugged. 

Finally, there was Jeremy Dooley, who was either writing a book or showing off his gymnastics. He was the youngest of all of them, only a freshman, but Gavin had taken him under his wing. Geoff had never known such dynamic people in his life, and with an already crazy schedule, it was almost all too much to handle. Sometimes he wished he could just lay in the back of his truck with Gavin, away from schedules, away from friends, and just talk to him. 

Talking was something they needed. He still didn’t know what they were, even after nearly five months of being together. It was spring now and it only made Gavin’s life busier, and that only gave them less time to just talk and be together. It was starting to wear on Geoff, and though he tried to ignore the feeling, everything about their relationship felt rushed. It felt like a jumbled mess that somehow just barely fell into place. The edges needed smoothed out. 

Then he started to hear people talking. 

He had grown thick skin over his years of just not caring, but Gavin had softened him up. Opened him up to the people around him. This was good and bad. The good felt wonderful, as he felt like he finally had friends and had a life. The bad was his breaking point. 

“Can you believe that Gavin Free is still hanging around that loser Ramsey?”

“I know! It doesn’t make sense. Ramsey is just some has-been waiting to happen. He’s not anything special, plus he’s fat.”

“Gavin’s probably just pity dating the freak. He has such a heart, probably was afraid the loser would off himself if he didn’t have any sex.” 

Geoff sat silently as he listened to the two-unknown people gossip right outside of the stall he was hiding in. It was seventh period, and Gavin wasn’t in school today, so Geoff had come back to his old sanctuary to relax. That was a mistake. 

Was Gavin really just pity dating him? He felt sick to the stomach as he thought about the possibility. Everything being so rushed would make sense. Not to mention, Gavin probably liked having Geoff around for the sex. Geoff did buy him things, with the money he had saved up. He liked to see Gavin happy. He loved to see Gavin happy. As pathetic as it made him feel, he would rather have Gavin pity date him then have never had him at all. 

The more he thought about the words he heard the worse he felt. Was he really fat? Did people think he was fat? Did Gavin think he was fat? If he looked back on it, Gavin had never asked Geoff to get naked for him. He always would look away when Geoff changed, from that first day in the bathroom up until now. When Gavin poked fun at him, he’d call him ‘big boy.’ Geoff had never associated the term with really meaning anything up until this point. 

He ran a shaky hand through his hair, his stomach feeling absolutely disgusting. Thank god Gavin hadn’t been around today to see what he had at lunch, he’d eaten everything and then had ice cream afterwards. Holy shit, he was fat. He really was. The realization hit him like a brick and he leaned over the toilet and just let everything out. 

V

Gavin was worried about Geoff. Something had seemed off about him in the past few weeks, and he couldn’t really place his finger on it. Geoff was paler, he was less talkative, that was for sure. But that wasn’t the problem. There was something making Geoff like that, making him so distant and odd. Gavin just couldn’t figure it out. 

He didn’t like to see his boyfriend so upset. Geoff was everything to him. He’d harbored a crush on the older teenager since the week he moved to the school. Seeing the cool, uncaring look brushed on Geoff’s face as everyone else seemed to care so much- almost too much- gave Geoff some sort of higher standing in Gavin’s eyes. As they got older Geoff only got more attractive, and more cool, and Gavin wanted him more and more. 

He had been too afraid at first, to do anything about his feelings. He made the choice to take action that day he saw Geoff go into the bathroom, and though his goal had been to get Geoff’s number that day, he still managed to achieve his goal within three simple meetings. It had been such a relief when Geoff had kissed him that day in the pool that he almost cried. Everything felt so much more fun with Geoff at his side. 

Five months together felt so good that Gavin couldn’t even imagine what the future could bring. Geoff felt like his soulmate. So seeing him so… different, so odd, made Gavin worry. Worry a lot. He wanted Geoff happy, he wanted the two of them to be good. So, he suggested a date. 

“Hey Geoff, you want to go to the movies tonight? I don’t have anything on my schedule!” He smiled, leaning right against the locker next to Geoff’s as his boyfriend picked through books. 

“Sure, if that’s what you want.” Geoff gave him a small smile in return as he closed the locker door and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Gavin smiled and took his hand, hoping that they’d get to spend the rest of the day together. 

Geoff pulled away though. 

“I’ll pick you up in, like, an hour.” He glanced at his watch, then back at Gavin, “I’ve got something to do at home. Will you be okay getting home?” 

“…I suppose.” Gavin pouted, a bit upset that whatever Geoff was doing he couldn’t tag along. Geoff smiled at him and then left without even a kiss goodbye. 

“Whoa, what’s up with him? He’s normally falling at your feet to spend a free afternoon with you.” Ryan asked, looking at Gavin with raised brows. Gavin crossed his arms, pretty upset with Geoff for deciding to go on and leave him like this. He wasn’t going to let it stand. 

VI

Gavin was not prepared to see what he saw when he arrived at Geoff’s apartment. He knew Geoff lived alone, he knew he had a tiny apartment. He had spent many nights curled up on the tiny bed in the two-room apartment, asleep up in Geoff’s warm arms. He hadn’t been to the apartment for about three weeks though, as the start of spring was always a busy time for him. 

He had made up his mind and decided to pass on the movies and just surprise Geoff at his apartment. He bought some cheesy old flick that they had been wanting to watch, stole a bottle of rum from his father, and went to the store to get some of Geoff’s favorite foods: frozen strawberries, shrimp, an assortment of junk foods, and a fresh batch of chicken and barbecue. He’d also bought some whipped creme, just for the fun of things. 

He wanted Geoff to have a good, relaxing night. He was worried that since he’d made Geoff stop smoking that stress had really been affecting him. He wanted to help that, or help against whatever had been bothering Geoff these last few weeks. 

He had a key, Geoff had given him one around their third month together. It was nice to have, just in case he wanted to get away from his parents for a night or come to Geoff’s after something instead of going the whole way back home. He tried to be quiet as he entered, as he wanted to set up the kitchen table nicely. He’d seen Geoff go back to the bedroom and snuck right in, a big grin on his face. 

He started to pull stuff out of the bags he brought, and then went to the fridge to get himself some other sort of sauce and maybe a different drink from the rum. He opened the fridge and found it completely empty. 

“What in the…” he knew Geoff had money for food- he still worked insane hours even though Gavin had been trying to get him to slow down. He frowned and opened one of the cabinets and found it empty as well. 

He closed the door and rubbed the back of his neck, worried maybe Geoff had been robbed. Maybe that was what he had to deal with? Yet, when he turned to the living room area he found Geoff’s television and game station was still there and still looked just fine. He pressed his brows together in thought, trying to put everything together. 

Then he heard retching from the bathroom. He didn’t move for a moment as the gears in his brain started to piece together exactly what was going on. Geoff didn’t have any food in his house for a reason. He only had been picking at his food at lunch for a reason. He was in the bathroom throwing up right now for a very serious reason. 

“Geoff, I’m here!” he called then, trying to keep his voice from cracking, “I decided we should just stay in tonight, love. Are you feeling all right?” He didn’t know what to do about this, but for now he wanted Geoff out of that bathroom. 

There was a long moment of silence, and then he heard the toilet flush and the sink run. Geoff was brushing his teeth. He called something threw a paste-filled mouth that Gavin didn’t make out. He just waited. 

Geoff came out once he was done with his teeth, and Gavin realized then just how different he looked. His face was smaller, his cheeks almost looking caved in. His waist didn’t look right, looked too small. His bit of stomach that Gavin had loved was smaller than before, and it just didn’t look right. It didn’t look like Geoff. He’d looked right past it all up until now. 

He couldn’t help but cry then, even though he had told himself he was going to be strong, he couldn’t help it. He wanted Geoff to be happy, he didn’t want him to be hurting himself like this. He didn’t even know what the problem was but he knew it must have been something that was from him, because Geoff had been just fine until they started dating. 

Geoff looked shocked at Gavin’s tears and stepped forward, a genuine concern in his eyes that only made Gavin cry harder. He threw his arms right around Geoff and clung to him, trying to just hold him as tightly as he could and never let go.

“Geoff Ramsey, what in the world are you doing to yourself?” he choked out, reaching up to touch Geoff’s cheek. Geoff looked at him with confused eyes, but they turned to shameful ones in almost a second. 

“Listen, I just need to get- so that people will think we’re a better couple.” Geoff sputtered out, and Gavin shook his head around just as fast as he could. 

“No, I don’t care about what anyone thinks about us. I care about you. You’re my boyfriend, you’re what matters, not anyone else. Not Jack, not Michael, not anyone in that place matters to me as much as you.” Gavin took a deep breath in and held Geoff’s face in both of his hands, making sure their eyes were locked on each other. 

Geoff didn’t seem to know how to reply- Gavin had just smashed away two of his biggest concerns all at once and it was a little much for him to swallow all at once. He stared down at the younger man and then let his own tears start to fall, until his knees gave way and he collapsed right at Gavin’s feet. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Gavin, I’m sorry. I just want to be good enough for you.” He choked out, his whole body starting to shake. Gavin got down with him and held him close, gently resting his head on top of Geoff’s and holding him through the sobs that were wracking his whole body. 

“You are good enough for me. I don’t want you to change at all. Not physically, not mentally, not anything. I want you to be you, Geoff, because you’re mine.” He whispered, brushing his hand as gently as he possibly could down Geoff’s back. They just stayed like that for a long while, Geoff sobbing into his chest until he finally seemed to calm down, opening his eyes up and leaning back. 

“So, does this mean I can still smoke?” he joked, and Gavin lightly slapped his arm. Geoff laughed, a shaky, broken laugh that made Gavin’s heart hurt. Things were going to be different after this, he’d make sure of it. 

VII

There was something incredibly calming about laying in the back of Geoff’s truck. Gavin couldn’t put his finger right on it, but it felt so surreal, so soothing. Geoff’s head was resting in his lap, his eyes closed and small breaths escaping his lips as he started to drift to sleep. Gavin could be watching the stars, but right now he didn’t want to take his eyes off Geoff. 

“I love you.” He said, for the first time. Geoff’s eyes opened slowly and he looked up at Gavin with a slightly shocked expression. Gavin smiled down at him, brushing his fingers over Geoff’s red stained lips. An empty bin of strawberries sat not far from them, and he’d made sure Geoff had eaten every last one. 

“I love you too, Gavin.” Geoff replied, pulling his hand up to take Gavin’s so that he could kiss Gavin’s hand. Things were good. Things were how they both always imagined they could be. They were both happy.


End file.
